


Meeting the Family for Thanksgiving

by XXxJayexXx



Series: Thanksgiving Event [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Love, Meeting the Family, Thanksgiving, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXxJayexXx/pseuds/XXxJayexXx
Summary: Chris Redfield takes his girlfriend to meet his sister for Thanksgiving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from my tumblr Thanksgiving event.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”, you asked as you and Chris exited his car.

“Yeah I’m definitely okay with this. Why wouldn’t I be?” Chris questioned you as you both made your way to the decently sized house. Walking up the steps you turned so that you were facing him.

“I mean like I’m meeting your family for thanksgiving. Are you sure we’re both ready for this? What if I mess everything up and nobody ends up liking me?”

“Babe..”, he called as he turned away from the front door so that he could give you all of his attention. “ Everything is going to be fine. You won’t screw anything up unless you somehow invited one of those damn Weskers.” He joked earning a chuckle from you. “Besides we’ve been together for a very long time, whether that be from our time together as partners kicking ass till the time we got together. So introducing you to my family has been way over due don’t cha think? Knowing my family like I do they’re going to love you just as much as I do.” The tension left your body from his reassuring words. With new determination, you laced your fingers with his and knocked on the door. After knocking once the door opened to reveal a auburn colored haired female with a bright smile.

“Hi! I’m Claire Redfield. You must be y/n,it’s nice to meet you.”


	2. Thanksgiving Event prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts from my Thanksgiving event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I forgot to post them.

1\. “Meeting the family for Thanksgiving”

2\. “Let’s make a wish on the wishbone”

3\. “Cooking Thanksgiving together”

4\. “I hate Black Friday shopping”

5\. “Crazy family shenanigans”

6\. “Pie eating contest”

7\. “Thanksgiving dinner”

8\. “What I’m thankful for”

9\. “Thanksgiving Day parade”

10\. “I’m never celebrating Thanksgivings again”

11\. “My food’s the best”

12\. “Where’s the Cranberry sauce?”

13\. “What’s your favorite past Thanksgiving?”

14\. “What’s your favorite food?”

15\. “Um…How do you cook a turkey?”

16\. “What’s your recipe for…”

17\. “What’s your favorite pie?”

18\. “Where are you putting all that food?”

19\. “This could be a new tradition”

20\. “Your Grandma is a saint”


End file.
